


Who's Afraid of Bruce Wayne?

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Fisting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lex, stagnated relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与肢体的怯懦相反，他仰起脸来朝布鲁斯露出诡秘而又不安的笑容，语调像唱歌一样起伏：“然而谁会怕你呢，布鲁斯？谁会害怕布鲁斯·韦恩？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Afraid of Bruce Wayne?

**Author's Note:**

> 系与人合写作品中的一节，但基本不影响独立阅读。  
> 关于Brex，这是我想说的全部：

韦恩光着身子走进来，在床脚站停，这使得莱克斯得以仔细欣赏这具此前无暇关注的身体。韦恩壮得像头供人角斗的公牛，胸口遍布的疤痕被汗水浸透，莱克斯想舔舔它们，知道那将会又苦又涩。

“所以，你们城市对外乡人真是关怀备至。”莱克斯摊开手掌，上面放着一个遥控器，作用于他床头柜找到的跳蛋，“我本来想让肯特用上，很可惜，不过你愿意试试吗？”

韦恩把遥控器从他手上拿走的那一刻，莱克斯自觉兴奋得能打湿整张床单了。然而那人只是为了把遥控器放到一边，随后揽着他轻软无力的身子躺下来。韦恩帮两人盖上被子，喉咙里发出低沉的咕隆声，看上去准备好好睡上一觉：“好了，让你的Alpha歇一会。”

莱克斯对此感到失望，天知道他也累得够呛，但他可没法就这么睡了。他身体深处紧挨着那个小玩具的生物本能叫嚣着空虚，这就像饿肚子一样，虽然莱克斯的小肚子已经被填得满满的——你可以轻易地带着一颗空洞的胃工作，却不能带着空洞睡着。

“我第一次发情的时候十三岁。信息素的味道飘得满屋子都是，我不知道发生了什么，也不知道谁能帮我。父亲，他大概一直以一个Omega儿子为耻，字面意义上地拎着我的衣领把我丢进卧室。”

莱克斯顿了顿，不确定继续说下去的走向和意义何在。韦恩的眉毛皱着，但他或许就是那样做梦的也说不定。

“三天，我的第一次发情期持续了三天。我被关在房间里整整三天，下体不停分泌体液直到我脱水。我根本不懂什么是性欲，但是，”他含住韦恩的两根手指，小心地用舌头扫过每个指节，挺进两指之间的缝隙直到根部，“我想到了你，布鲁斯哥哥，韦恩叔叔，随便你怎么理解。”

“我没有想到这些称谓，我想着你本身，想着你粗糙巨大的手，你在外游历的日子给你的历练的产物。”

事实是，他大约从那时起就已经在开展他的那些秘密而黑暗的小小行动了。

莱克斯自己打断自己跑题的思路，继续说话的同事，拉着韦恩的手向下，插进自己需要他的地方：“我把自己的手指放进来，想象那是你。起初很谨慎，只有两根，只有指尖，但很快我就明白了要多少才足够满足我这张小嘴。”

“答案是不够，永远不够。”他感到韦恩的手指曲起来顶着他，激动极了，捏着韦恩的手腕狠命向里压，好像能把他整个吞下去似的，“因为那都不是你，懂吗？”他朝着那人依然装模作样闭着的眼凑过去，话音爽得打颤，“只用你的手指让我高潮，试试看，韦恩少爷。”

这对布鲁西宝贝来说显然连个挑战都算不上，他撑开莱克斯的甬道浅浅地抽插着，不一会就在一片滑腻中找到他的前列腺。莱克斯故意用力呻吟着，探手去激励韦恩胯间的宝贝，但韦恩可不吃这一套，反而把莱克斯捣乱的手攥在一起。莱克斯象征性地挣了挣，然后就把精力都用在翘着屁股追逐他向外抽的手指上了。韦恩沉着嗓子说了什么，他没听到。

“你是个小骗子。”韦恩又说了一遍，急着向莱克斯宣称他对于这套可怜巴巴的告解的不信任似的。

随他妈的便吧。

勃起，射精，潮吹，莱克斯例行公事地进行完这一套程序，空虚感没有一丁点削弱，甚至还加入了无聊的成分。他有多希望可以就此走开，穿好他剩下的衣服，回到他的城市做他该做的事。实验室里关起门来的那些专事捣蛋的小东西们，莱克斯想念它们。但是他的大脑控制不了血肉之躯，至少不是这会——重点就在于此不是吗，一个热到浑身着火的动物本能，一个短暂而难熬的失控期。这会他就得被撕开，精神与肉体，上半身和下半身，该死的全自动张开的左腿和右腿夹着他的Alpha的手臂，为专制奉上专制的欢迎。

韦恩的手完成其任务，却没有退缩之意，反而继续向里挺进。莱克斯知道五根手指都用上了，撑开他什么都吃得下的空洞。韦恩想把整只手都塞进来，单单是这个认知就使得莱克斯全身毛孔张大，神经性的战栗顺着脊椎一波一波窜下去。他由于理智的恐惧而手脚冰凉，他攫着双手，认为应当在事情变得不可收拾之前立即止损。而当他分开两片抽动的嘴唇，变调的话语却喊叫着是的是的是的是的是的是的是的。莱克斯头痛至极，呕吐的冲动刺激着他喊到嘶哑的喉咙，那只巨大强硬的手可能全部都进来了，他的牙齿开始打颤，击打的声音从内部充斥着鼓膜。

他能受得了，布鲁斯知道的。

颈后血肉模糊的伤口因接触汗水而传来刺痛，莱克斯似乎被拖入一个肉身营造的圈套，耳朵贴着韦恩的上臂，额头贴着喉结。即便是韦恩也无法两手分用，他找到那个被推得过于深的跳蛋的同时，攥紧了莱克斯的头发。

他退出去的时候小心地缩紧骨骼，但依然足够让莱克斯记住以后最好别再轻易提关于手指与高潮的提议。韦恩在床单上潦草地擦擦被他弄湿的手，莱克斯充满疲倦地问道“如果我把我的东西舔干净你会勃起操我吗”，韦恩对此的回答只是把被子从腰间拉高盖住他的肩膀：“睡觉吧，莱克斯。”

不同于莱克斯的辗转反侧，布鲁斯直接昏睡过去，第二天九点钟才睁开眼睛。他抬起手臂盖在脸上抵抗日光，莱克斯已经不在床上了。

奇怪的是，布鲁斯一秒都没有想过他已经回去大都会的可能性，因而毫不惊讶地发现他站在客厅窗前。消瘦的年轻人裹着一件怪异的和式晨袍而裸露着双腿，听见布鲁斯的脚步声，便开口说起他隐喻的语言：“这些人，看看他们，忙于他们自己的苦日子，缺乏指引和对于加诸于身的强权的意识。他们既不感谢你，布鲁斯·韦恩，也不惧怕那只大蝙蝠。”

布鲁斯撩开他轻薄无物的衣服直接插进Omega时刻湿润的穴道，践行自己昨晚提过的建议，鉴于他们已经在对着窗了。莱克斯伸出双手撑在玻璃上保持平衡，布鲁斯则把手覆在他的上面。他用鼻子拨开莱克斯颈后的头发，又用牙齿研磨着初步愈合的腺体：“这是布鲁斯·韦恩和大蝙蝠之间的问题，不是你的。”

“哈啊，”莱克斯似乎从昨夜的麻木中苏醒过来，重新变得敏感，他绷直了腰，脑袋靠在布鲁斯额头上，“大男孩的领地意识。”

他重新活跃起来的身体也再次散发出信息素，只不过由于标记的抑制而温和许多。布鲁斯舔咬着气味的源头，口鼻充斥的甜味令人愉悦，他忍不住深深吸了一口：“感谢理解。”

信息素的干扰让他再度落入被生理冲动掌控的边缘，布鲁斯花三秒钟考虑了一下得失，而后一头陷进去。他抬起莱克斯的右腿，让他的膝窝架在自己手臂上。他滴水滴个没完的穴口露了出来，布鲁斯能看见每一次抽出而翻出来的那点鲜红软肉，以及那分外谄媚留恋的姿态。布鲁斯低吼着，如其所愿更重地撞回去。

他快要成结之前，莱克斯，考虑到他身体的其他部位都几乎没有活动空间，转过头来恳求他停下来。“太疼了，”他说，脸上挂着被操出来的生理泪水，很像那么回事，“我没办法，我可以用嘴，求你。”

布鲁斯可不认为他能做到肯特昨晚那样的程度，在那之前，这张被宠坏的富二代嘴巴会被捅穿。他于是越发狠劲地顶入，没再给男孩任何辩解的机会。这一次莱克斯意识清醒地度过全程。他依然不住地流泪，但是坚持紧闭双唇，既没有尖叫也没有尖刻嘲讽，像是某种对抗。

布鲁斯努力从成结的肉体欢愉中拔回一丝理性去用轻抚和吻安慰他，这不太奏效。他的结一消退，莱克斯就挣脱他的臂膀跌倒在地。莱克斯试图站起来，但他的腿根还在隐隐抽搐，他干脆用手和膝盖向前爬去，混合的体液沿着大腿内侧滑入地毯。

布鲁斯被他这种消极的羞辱激怒了，他大步上前捞起莱克斯被绸带缠绕的腰把他拎进浴室。他克制住没把他直接丢到浴缸里，而是弯下腰将他放进去，随后打开水阀。最先出来的冷水喷在莱克斯脚背上，后者立刻将两腿交叉着缩起来。

与肢体的怯懦相反，他仰起脸来朝布鲁斯露出诡秘而又不安的笑容，语调像唱歌一样起伏：“然而谁会怕你呢，布鲁斯？谁会害怕布鲁斯·韦恩？”

克服生理的魔法，他又成功地展示出了令布鲁斯最为厌恶的面目。布鲁斯摔上洗手间的门，潦草地穿好衣服后离开这里。他一直走到门廊处，仍旧能够听到那个小疯子放任流水哗哗落地的声音。

 

 

fin.


End file.
